


used to feel so far away but now, you’re next to me

by jaehyunniesgf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Doyu, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, multimedia arts major!jaehyun, psych major!taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunniesgf/pseuds/jaehyunniesgf
Summary: taeyong just wants to meet his soulmate just like his friends but doyoung and yuta has more plans for him.maybe a flower inked on his skin is the sign that someone out there is waiting for him and is meant for him.





	1. Lavender

127dons: this one time accept the mf date, yongie

tyong: like i said, i’m fine dons! i’d rather go thirdwheel with you guys.

nayuta: u just can’t wait for ur soulmate to come

tyong: and yes, yuta i still believe that my soulmate will come.

127dons: the point of this blind date is for yong to meet people

127dons: BABE! stop encouraging him.

nayuta: let him be baby! he wants his soulmate he’ll get one.

127dons: i’m just saying, it’s nice for yong to go out as well and not just thirdwheel on our dates.

tyong: are you trying to get rid of me already?

127dons: not like that! i just want you to hang out that isn’t me and yuta.

tyong: then i’ll hang out with johnny and ten!

nayuta: pretty sure dons meant someone who isn’t our friends

tyong: who’s side are you on nakamoto?!

nayuta: of course, my boyfriend!

127dons: please yongie?

tyong: FINE!

nayuta: good! i’ll tell him then.

—

After a whole day of university being a psychology student isn’t easy so what Taeyong usually does is do his work or binge watch some dramas and just lay down on the bed but here he is, getting ready for a blind date doyoung and yuta had set them up.

“Where did you even find this guy?” Taeyong asked while fixing his shirt.

Yuta, who was sitting on their couch eating a leftover pizza answered. “We’re on the same class and I guess he’s okay for you.”

Taeyong looked at Doyoung. “I thought you knew him! What if he was some kind of creep?!”

“You’re being dramatic! Yuta won’t set you up with some weird guy.” Doyoung said as he sat beside Yuta and kissed his cheek.

Disgusting. Taeyong thought.  
Not that he was jealous over them being soulmates and that their relationship is going strong. Taeyong just wanted to know what would be the feeling of that.

“Fine. His name is Jonghyun right?” Taeyong asked. He was good to go and they agreed that they would meet in some cafe near the university. Taeyong suddenly feels weird because he badly wants to meet his soulmate but here he is meeting someone he definitely never heard of. All he know was his face, his name was Jonghyun, he’s classmate with Yuta, a business major, and... that he actually has a pretty face than Taeyong thought. Taeyong bidded goodbye to the couple who was gonna spend the night in the dorms watching a movie which Yuta definitely picked and some chinese take out. It doesn’t take a while to get to the cafe that’s why the first thing Taeyong does was if he’s gonna back out or if he’s gonna go inside.

Taeyong did the latter. Jonghyun was wearing an all black outfit and some silver accessories to match with it. He greeted Taeyong with a pretty smile and a simple handshake.

“Nice to finally meet you, Taeyong!” Jonghyun greeted as he gestured Taeyong to sit across him.

“Uh- you too, Jonghyun!” Taeyong smiled back.

The boy wasn’t that bad because he did the honor to order Taeyong’s usual cafe favorite, they had similar hobbies, they shared stories, they laughed a lot.

 

Although at the end of the date, Jonghyun confronted him.

“Uhm, I had a great time, Tae.” He said while smiling.

Oh great. Please don’t ask for another one. Taeyong thought. It was great and all but he thought of what would happen to his soulmate especially he’s out there seeing someone.

“We talked about the soulmate thing, yea? You see-“

Yes!

“I believe in that too! Oh my god! Don’t worry! I know Yuta set us up on a date to actually see other people and I did have a great time as well but it’s totally fine if you’re out there looking for your soulmate.” Taeyong explained feeling relieved how he didn’t have to reject the hope of Jonghyun if ever he would like to see each other again.

“Glad we’re on the same page!” Jonghyun laughed. “So I’ll see you around?” He asked.

“Of course. Thank you so much for tonight! I actually enjoyed” Taeyong replied.

As he entered the dorm, there was Yuta cleaninh in the small kitchen they have and Doyoung on his phone probably texting his brother.

“Oh you’re back!” Doyoung said with glee.

Yuta who was still cleaning the dishes in their kitchen suddenly asked, “How was it?”

Taeyong laughed. “We’re on the same page, we would like to meet our soulmates soon.”

Doyoung sighed. “Yuta, you got him the wrong date!” He whined.

“Babe, I had no idea!” Yuta laughed and finished cleaning. “At least, yongie had fun!” He joked.

“I did! I also gained a new friend so it’s fine.” Taeyong replied.

“I’m asking Johnny and Ten for help!” Doyoung said not giving up.

“Dons, you gotta stop setting me up on blind dates!” Taeyong said and pouted.

“Nope! We’re gonna find your soulmate.” Doyoung said cheerfully.

Taeyong absolutely thankful he has his friends. Not just because they are all his roommates and they could share rent but it is because the comfort and company they give to him. Doyoung has for long knew how the soulmate mark means to Taeyong and how he has wanted to feel that ever since Doyoung shared his experience meeting Yuta.

[flashback, senior high]

“Taeyong! You won’t believe what happened to me today!” Doyoung said as he approached him in the corner of the library.

Taeyong, feeling annoyed who is studying for their quiz asked, “What is it then?”

Doyoung raised up his arm and rolled up his long sleeve in order to properly show his wrist and and there it showed a light purple lavender tattoo.

Oh.

Taeyong slightly frowned but then smiled to congratulate Doyoung.

“You met your soulmate! Who is it and how?” He curiously asked.

“It’s Nakamoto Yuta. Captain of the soccer team.” He replied smiling. “He actually asked me out later after school so we could get to know each other.” Doyoung said as he sat beside Taeyong.

“I’m so happy for you, Dons!” Taeyong said and hugged him. “Scored yourself a good one huh!”

Doyoung shared how Yuta was posting a poster of the training schedule for the team in their Board while he was posting the choir’s training as well. His skin suddenly felt a sting and there he saw a lavender being traced to his wrist. He looked up to Yuta with a shock face of Yuta’s wrist having the same tattoo as well.

“I hope to meet mine too.” Taeyong whispered to himself.


	2. Daffodil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so did the lee taeyong meet his soulmate already?

On weekends, Taeyong usually goes to a music store with Doyoung to check some recent releases and if he has some extra cash with him he buys himself a few cds he can listen to at his dorm. However, this time he is alone as he wants to leave Doyoung and Yuta to date since he did realized that he’s been hanging out with them leaving no alone time for the couple. 

Taeyong approaches a shelf of R&B music which he is interested in and played one of the artists he likes and listens through the headphones hanged against the wall. After a few listens he felt a sting in his heart and an itching in his skin.

Ah shit. What is happening?

He looked around the floor of the said music store and everyone was either checking out music or already paying for the albums they’ll be buying. He spots a couch and sat down in order for him to relax. This is the first time he felt this after a same incident years ago but that was when he was a kid and his parents assumed it was just some allergy from the food he ate. 

Taeyong thought of what kinds of food did he eat for the past few days but then he was not allergic to any. He has no choice but to call Doyoung or Yuta to pick him up in the music store since he is not feeling well and he thinks he won’t be making it if he rides a bus to their dorm.

“Hey yongie! What’s up?” Doyoung asked as he finally picked up the phone after several times of trying to call him and Doyoung.

“I’m not feeling well and I’m here in a music store-“ Taeyong tells weakly.

“Oh shit! We’re really far from you since Yuta here decided it was right to have a date in Mt. Ansan.” Doyoung irritatingly replied. Taeyong felt that it would be a burden for the couple to quickly head here in the middle of their said date.

“It’s fine, I’ll call Johnny or Ten.” Taeyong said and ended the call with Doyoung

And after only a few calls, Ten quickly answered.

“P-please pick me up in the music store.” Taeyong weakly said as soon as Ten greeted the call.

“We’ll be there! Hang on.” Ten says in panic.

—

“You okay now?” Ten asked as he gives Taeyong a glass of water as soon as he woke up.

“You passed out while we were on the ay to our apartment.” Johnny says sitting at the end of the bed where Taeyong is.

“Yong, what happened? Still feeling something?” Ten asked.

Taeyong does not remember passing out in the car but he did remember Ten and Johnny fetching him in the music store where he looked really weak. Now, he’s feeling a slight headache and only a patch of rash in his wrist.

“I’m fine now! Thank you so much for fetching me.” Taeyong said with a smile. “I might have passed out inside the music store if you guys did not come.” 

“Did you meet up with a soulmate and did he break your bond or something?” Ten asked.

Taeyong shook his head. What is up with Ten’s mind and the thought of me meeting up with my soulmate when I have no idea who and where he is yet. 

“I just went to the music store like I usually do! What do you mean meet up with my soulmate and breaking the bond?” Taeyong laughed feeling weird after what he heard from Ten.

“Look, yong, you only have a patch of rash in your wrist! The trace probably failed because your soulmate was there but the both of you failed to meet.” Ten explained.

“That’s what happened to my parents.” Johnny added.

Failed bond? What does that mean? Will I meet my soulmate again? 

“There was no glimpse at all about your soulmate?” Ten asked feeling disbelief that Taeyong did not knew about such thing.

Taeyong shook his head again. “I just felt my heart stung and then an itch in my skin and then suddenly I can’t breathe!” He answered.

Taeyong was disappointed as well. Knowing that he could have possibly meet his soulmate inside that music store but instead this happened! He did not even want this to happen.

“Well, at least you know your soulmate is actually from Seoul.” Johnny said.

“We’re gonna find him-“

“Ten.” Johnny interrupted.

“What?!” 

“Yong just got up from this and you’re here wanting to find his soulmate already. Let’s take care of him first.” Johnny said.

“You guys, I’m fine! I’m really thankful for the both of you actually.” Taeyong interfered. Johnny and Ten has always been there like Doyoung and Yuta even if there’s a small distance between their apartment and their dorms but they still hang out whenever there is a time.

—

After all of that, Johnny and Ten decided to send Taeyong home and maybe hang out for a while in their dorms since it has been a long time since they were together doing crazy stuff.

“How about you Johnny? Any friends to set up with Taeyong?” Doyoung suddenly asked

They all laughed. Taeyong really feels lonely right now especially he’s the only one single here.

“Hmm, I have one from my class and we’re the closest. I just have no idea if he’s open to dating right now since he’s going thru a lot right now. I can ask him though!” Johnny answered.

The things his friends do for him. Taeyong is undeniably thankful for his friends setting him up to dates in order to see other people and gain some friends but he just can’t remove the thought in his mind that somewhere in Seoul, his soulmate is just there. 

 

“Who is he?” Taeyong curiously asks.

“Hmm, Hyunjae? Jaehyun? Something like that!” Johnny laughed as he picked a piece of chip and eat.

“Okay, update me if he’s open to date.” Taeyong bluntly says.

All of his friends look at him weirdly. 

“Taeyong? Is this you? You’re open to dating now?” Yuta joked and the rest laughed.

“Hmm, I’m trying to find my soulmate. Also, I don’t know but I have a good feeling about this guy.” Taeyong says.

Maybe this Jaehyun guy isn’t bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t know when is the next update but yeaaa feel free to comment about anything ok! <3 thank you :D


	3. Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taeyong meets who?

Taeyong recalled the time Ten met his soulmate, Johnny. It was raining that day and he just finished his training in the dance studio which is far from where he was staying. Ten called for an uber to pick him up and to his surprise, not only did he get himself a caring and gentleman driver but instead, his soulmate. Johnny went inside the lobby of the building where the dance studio was located and Ten felt a little yellow daffodil tattoo on his wrist, he looked up and to was shocked to see a tall and lean man smiling at him and showing the tattoo. He must have felt it too. Ten thought that the daffodil was cute because it meant new beginnings which was perfect for Ten that time because he was just heartbroken from a bad break up. 

Taeyong thought if how he and his soulmate will meet. It never crossed his mind to be a perfect meeting but he did not want a weird meeting as well. He wanted it to be simple and lovely. It does not even matter to him if it will surprise him as long as he meets his soulmate. It did cross his mind if what can possibly happen if he met his soulmate. Will they date? Will they click? Will they start of as good friends? That makes him anxious.  
After the small music store incident, he read about the bonds and what will happen if they will break, nothing serious its just that he wanted to feel like what it is like to be with your own soulmate. Soulmates can be replaced if it did not work out but in Taeyong’s mind, it was much better if he would be with his first to make it his last.

[ lookin for ty’s soulmate gc ]  
tennie: yongie! i met jaehyun!

tyong: how is he?

127dons: oh no... here we go.

tennie: HE LOOKS AMAZING. 10/10 would date if johnny wasn’t my soulmate

nayuta: HAHAHA! you here that seo? 

youngho: shut it nakamoto!

youngho: did you mean that baby? :(

tennie: KIDDING BABE! but i swear, i think yong wouldn’t mind dating jaehyun.

tyong: show me then?

127dons: nope! where’s the thrill in that?

youngho: he’s a cool guy, i think you’ll like him taeyong.

tyong: when do i meet him?

youngho: hmmm we’re busy this week but maybe on a saturday! is that fine? i’ll tell jae.

tyong: yep! sounds great.

youngho: wanna get his number? 

tyong: sure so i can contact him on saturday.

tennie: u don’t sound excited!

tyong: I AM! :D 

youngho: here u go yong [contact attached] 

Taeyong spent almost all day looking for the said Jaehyun’s social media accounts through Johnny but he can’t see any at least one. He’s too curious about what he looks like and how he is and even if he’ll ask them, they won’t even budge and not show his face. Although, if Ten says that Taeyong would date him then its fine as long it is not a creep. Taeyong trusts his friends for them to give him a decent human being.

tyong: do u know jaehyun’s account?

127dons: hello to u too taeyong.

tyong: dons... the account?

127dons: hmmm we actually all follow him already but we ain’t telling u

tyong: why :(

127dons: again, where is the thrill in that?

tyong: pleaaaase.

127dons: nope

tyong: is jaehyun even his real name? 

127dons: hmmm. maybe.

tyong: omygod please don’t tell me it isn’t and he’s trying to hide from someone?! 

127dons: what?! no! in fact,, he has a particular image.

tyong: kim dongyoung, tell me who he is or else.

127dons: ooohhhh~~ i’m scared 

—

[flashback]  
Johnny and Jaehyun were actually paired for a university radio segment which is starting next month and so the both of them hangs out very often. One day at the cafeteria where Johnny was about to ask Jaehyun to take Taeyong out on a date, he confronted him.

“Jaehyun, I have a proposal for you but before that, question one! do you believe in soulmates?” Johnny asked.

“Mhm. Absolutely. I still can’t find mine though.” Jaehyun replied eating to his lunch meal. “Why?”

“Well, let’s say I’m helping out a single friend find his soulmate and who knows? Might be you!” Johnny excitingly says.

Jaehyun smiled and his dimples could be seen. “Weird thing is, I think I almost met my soulmate once! I felt a trace of the tattoo in my skin and then it suddenly erased and my heart started to feel bad to the point where I could not breathe.” He shared.

Johnny’s eyes went huge. He thought it was just a coincidence. 

“Same thing happened to him! See? you might be the one.” 

Jaehyun coughed. “I wanna see how he looks though.”

Johnny brought out his phone and looked through a bunch of album where he had group photos where Taeyong is. 

“Hmm, you know Ten.” He started off pointing to his tiny boyfriend where he sat beside him. “This is Yuta and Doyoung. Soulmates as well.” Johnny pointed where Doyoung was seen sitting on Yuta’s lap on that certain group picture giving out a gummy smile. “This is Taeyong.” Johnny finally pointed out. 

“Oh damn.” Jaehyun commented. “He’s cute though!” 

“Right!” Johnny said happily as if he won a lottery or something. “Please take him out on a date?” He suddenly asked.

“Fine! I’m only available on Saturdays though. I’m visiting my little brother on Friday,” Jaehyun shared.

“Alright! I won’t let you cancel your play date with Minjae. You’re the best bro!” Johnny said as they did a fist bump.

—

Saturday.

Today’s the day he’s finally gonna meet the “Perfect Boy” according to Ten. He feels weird, excited, and anxious all at the same time since he’s meeting a soulmate candidate and if not? then... hmm... Taeyong does not know what to do.

“Aww! You look cute on your outfit tonight,” Ten complimented while holding the arms of his boyfriend.

“Wait until Jaehyun sees this! He’s gonna freak.” Johnny says.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Taeyong curiously asks and pouts. 

Honestly, Taeyong does not want to disappoint this certain Jaehyun and wants to at least give a good impression of him.

“Means he’s gonna freak out over your cuteness, Taeyong.” Yuta joked and all of them laughed.

“Babe made a point.” Doyoung says. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine!” He added and giving out a gummy smile to assure Taeyong.

“Thanks guys.” Taeyong said with relief.

Johnny and Ten agreed to send Taeyong to the cafe they were gonna meet and this time it wasn’t near the university but somewhere in Hongdae where a lot of busking happens at night. 

“He’s inside now! Enjoy, Taeyong.” Johnny said.

“We love you! Have fun! Just call us immediately if you need us.” Ten says waving a good bye to Taeyong who’s outside the cafe.

Taeyong went inside the cafe and a small bell rang making the staff greet him. He looks everywhere but he can only see one person looking straight at him. He suddenly smiles.

That’s Jaehyun. When he was approaching him, Taeyong felt something in his skin.

Was it his soulmate?

Jaehyun hands him a rose. “Nice to meet you, Taeyong! I’m Jaehyun.” He says and gives out his hand.

“Oh, uh, thank you Jaehyun,” Taeyong said feeling surprised with the rose he gave.

Jaehyun suddenly pulls up his sleeve and showed his wrist. “Are you my soulmate?” He laughs.

It was a daisy. 

Taeyong immediately looks at his.

It was a daisy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter titles are flowers! <3 anyways, jaeyong meets! was inspired to make them meet already because of the jaeyong content i was seeing hehe. hope u enjoy! :D

**Author's Note:**

> the title was inspired to red velvet’s time to love! anyways, this is my first time writing and i’m not really good at it but hope you enjoy!


End file.
